


Breeding Ground: Anything You Can Do

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Incest, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The two daughters of Lena Luthor and Hadrian Peverell(the sorcerer former known as Harry Potter), compete for their father's attention. Part of the Daughters of Potter 2018, posted on my blog on June 17th, 2018.
Series: Breeding Ground [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 14





	Breeding Ground: Anything You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 17th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Anything You Can Do(Lori and Lexus “Lexi” Luthor(daughters of Lena Luthor and Hadrian Peverell(Harry Potter))**

A nice and quiet evening appeared to be on the cards for Hadrian Peverell. The hot tub called for his name. The high tech jets just looked like the thing the doctor ordered after a long workout, in more ways than one. Hadrian slipped off his clothes and then dropped down into the hot tub. 

  
He soaked and allowed himself to be submerged in the hot tub. A couple of seconds passed as Hadrian lost himself in his own thoughts. Dealing with the UN all day caused him to get a lot of stress. They seemed to not get the necessity of having a satellite out in space who monitored for aliens. 

  
A soft hand caught Hadrian’s attention. Another hand joined the first hand and the hands rubbed his shoulders. A familiar and lilac perfume scent hits his nostrils.

  
“Lena, I thought that you weren’t supposed to be home until Monday.”

  
“Guess again, Daddy.”

  
Hadrian turned his head and came face to face with his sixteen year old daughter, the youngest of his and Lena’s two daughter.s Lexus, Lexi to her friends, stood in front of her father, wearing a bathrobe. She looked like a younger version of her mother, with the silky black hair and starling green eyes. Pale and beautiful skin with high breasts and nice hips caught Hadrian’s attention. One could think that Lexi would be an adult but Hadrian knew better. 

  
“Are you naked underneath that robe, princess?”

  
“Yes, Daddy, for you,” Lexi commented. “I knew what you and Lori got up to when she was back from college last week, and I want in.”

  
Lexi dropped her bathrobe and showed her gloriously naked body. She climbed into the top and smiled at her father. Her gorgeous smile just brought Hadrian’s attention. Her soft and succulent toes pushed against his crotch underneath the water. Lexi teased her father. 

  
“Oh, is my Daddy thinking about my nice tight pussy?” Lexi asked him with a coo. “I saved it all for you.”

  
She popped a finger into her pussy and then took her sweet juices. Hadrian leaned in and nipped on Lexi’s finger. She rolled her neck back and let out a soft moan. Two sweet little nipples caught Hadrian’s attention on her creamy C-Cup breasts. Hadrian leaned a little bit closer towards her. 

  
“You can touch them,” Lexi breathed in her ear. “They’re all for you.”

  
Hadrian pushed a hand against Lexi’s tits and squeezed them. He was not about to turn down one of his daughters. Lexi moaned when Hadrian touched her. 

  
“Do it again. I need a bit strong man to break me in. Who better than my father?”

  
Hadrian clenched her nipples and started to milk them. She breathed in heavily and leaned closer to him. 

  
The next thing she knew, Lexi sat on Hadrian’s lap and the two of them made out with each other. Hadrian kissed her in a way that no way could ever. Her cousin, Alura, and Lexi experimented, and she experimented with a couple of her other cousins. But no one knew how her body worked more than her beloved father. 

  
“I’m going to take you,” Hadrian breathed in her ear. “You are mine.”

  
“Mmm, show me how good that big cock goes inside me.”

  
“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll stuff you so full of that cock, you won’t know what to do with it,” Hadrian told her. 

  
He lowered Lori down onto his manhood and stuffed her completely full. Lori bit down on her lip and let out her moans. Moans which only increased in intensity. Hadrian clutched her tits and bounced them up. Her creamy breasts bounced up and down as Lexi did on his cock. 

  
So tight, so wet. 

  
“Your sister could take more.”

  
That was the tipping point. Lexi closed herself around him and bit down on her lip. The immense size split her in half, with Lexi pumping up and down on him. 

  
“I’m going to take you and I’m going to make you cum so much faster than Lori...she’s yesterday’s news,” Lexi breathed. “I’m your new cock sleeve, Daddy. A much tighter, and much stronger cock sleeve...oooh, my pussy, it feels so good.”

  
Hadrian kept his speeding up inside of Lexi and battered her pussy. She clung on for the ride and panted in her father’s ear. Hadrian clutched her ass and slapped it to cause her to squeal. 

  
“Looks like you’re going to cum first.”

  
Lexi purred in his ear. She really rocked up and down. The took Hadrian as deep into her as humanly possible and squeezed her father’s cock. 

  
Hadrian buried his face into Lexi’s chest. Her perky teenage tits smacked up onto his face. Hadrian pushed against her and caused her body to heat up. The warm pussy silkily pushes against Hadrian and clamped down onto him. 

  
“Oh, I’m cumming so much. Thank you Daddy...mmm...go deeper...it feels really good.”

  
“Yes, baby, it does,” Hadrian said. “It’s a good thing that you’re a good girl and you’re taking your father’s cock.”

  
“Yes, it is,” Lexi agreed. 

  
Hadrian sped up his rocking and this brought Lexi closer to the edge. His fingers dug into her tight butt and he spanked her a couple more times. The squeals only made Hadrian spend the next two minutes fucking vigorously and endlessly. Those thick balls just bounced into her body.

  
“Coming soon, Daddy?” she asked. “I want your cream in me...go ahead, I’ll be your bad girl, or I can be a good girl….a really good girl who makes her Daddy feel so good.”

  
Hadrian pushed her up against the edge of the tub and slammed into her. He pushed into that final glorious position and rode her pussy. Lori closed her hands against the back of his head and moaned as deep as possible into his ear. 

  
“So, good, so good, mmm, hmm, Daddy,” Lori panted in his ear. 

  
“Getting closer,” Hadrian said. “Ladies first.”

  
“Such a giving...Daddy.”

  
Lexi came hard and pumped around his cock. Hadrian pushed inside of her clenching hole and allowed it to milk him until the explosion came. 

  
The feeling of his manhood being sucked into her and being drained of his cum only brought the sweet feeling of release. He smashed Lexi with a repeated series of thrusts. 

  
Her father came for several minutes and every dose of cum inside of her made Lexi twitch a little more. The younger Luthor daughter squeezed his manhood and drained every last drip of cum.

  
“Oh, no, you didn’t, you little slut.”

  
Lori Luthor, the nineteen-year-old older sister, moved in. She dressed in a black skirt, a silk green blouse with a couple of buttons undone with her bosom flowing freely, with lacy stockings, and thigh high boots which she removed and left her in nothing other than her stockings. 

  
“Jealous?” Lexi asked. “I wonder how jealous you’re going to be in a couple of years when my tits are bigger than yours.”

  
Lori frowned and unclipped her auburn hair. Her dazzling green eyes locked on her sister. 

  
“You really think that you can please our father better than you can?” Lori asked. “You whore yourself out to Daddy.”

  
“Yes, because I didn’t hear you taking his cock into all of your sluttly holes the last time that you were home,” Lexi said. 

  
Lori grabbed Lexi by the hair and lift her up.

  
“I swear when I get done with you, you’re going to look like Uncle Lex.”

  
Hadrian watched both of his girls pull their hair. He’s pretty sure that he should break that up, except for he could move, Lori flew into the hot tub and landed in with a splash.

  
“Ladies!”

  
Hadrian’s booming voice came got the attention of his daughters.

  
“You need to learn how to get along,” Hadrian told them. “Lexi, you’re sixteen, and Lori, you’re nineteen, so you really should know better.”

  
“Sorry,” Lori said as she casually undid her top and crawled onto her father’s lap. “It’s just that she can’t take care of you as good as I have.”

  
“That’s a lie,” Lexi said. “Because, you kiss like a dead fish!”

  
“Oh, you’ve never kissed me,” Lori said. “So, how would you know?”

  
Lexi opened her mouth and Lori grabbed her sister’s hair before pulling her into a kiss. That was more of a power play than an act of passion. She forced her tongue down Lexi’s throat and then pushed her back against the wall. 

  
Lori bit on her sister’s lip and caused her to shudder. She cupped Lexi’s pussy. 

  
“I’m going to show you how it’s done.

  
The swaying of her hips caught Hadrian’s attention. Lori put her hands down her trim stomach and the rubbed it. Then she rubbed Hadrian’s chest and started to grind all over him. Her bra came off and revealed her beautiful melons for the entire world. Lori rubbed her chest against him.

  
“Maybe, I should visit home more,” Lori breathed. “To remind you what a true woman feels like.”

  
Lexi’s protests fade to black when she watches her older sister’s movements. She’s not going to admit it, because it would mean she lost control and power. But, Lori is hot and watching her shimmer out of her skirt to reveal her panties, made Lexi all hot and bothered. 

  
Her panties clung to her crotch, completely soaking wet and not just because of the fact Lexi pulled her into the water. Hadrian’s hands pushed onto her stomach and reached down.

  
“The sooner you get me out of those panties, the sooner you can feel a real woman,” Lori breathed. “Not some silly little girl who doesn’t know subtle if it bit her on the ass.”

  
Hadrian pulled off Lori’s panties and then climbed up. Father and daughter embraced each other with a hungry kiss. Lori pushed her tongue deep inside of Hadrian’s mouth and Hadrian responded by lifting his daughter’s leg up. The two indulged each other with a very hot movement.

  
He pulled away from her and Lori nibbled down his neck. She turned around and faced Lexi with an evil grin. Lexi responded with a scowl. She could only watch, spell bound, Lori rubbing her father’s big throbbing cock against the base of her pussy. Lori rocked herself back and forth until the moment where she slid Hadrian deep inside of her. 

  
“So, good, get in me deep,” Lori breathed. “Right here, Daddy!”

  
“Oh, damn, baby, you feel so good,” Hadrian groaned. “I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

  
He hoisted Lori up and put her feet at the edge of the hottub. This position allowed Hadrian to ram into her harder. The sounds of flesh rang out as Hadrian constantly fucked his lovely daughter. 

  
Deeper Hadrian went. Each push of her delightfully tight pussy clamped down on his cock and released her. Lori moaned and rocked back and forth. The touches of the handsome older man made the college co-ed clamp down onto him. Lori chewed down on her lip and released juices all over his cock. 

  
“Already,” Hadrian murmured. “Were you watching me fuck your baby sister?”

  
Lori did not respond with anything other than an extremely passionate moan. Hadrian decided to give her what she needed and fuck her senseless. 

  
Lexi breathed in and tried not to touch herself. Touching herself would imply that she got turned on by seeing her father’s cock shove into Lori’s tight body. Okay, maybe a little bit, but Lexi needed to show self control.

  
Her hand appeared to have a mind of its own when rubbing her clit. Lexi panted with intense pleasure. Her nipples stuck out long and hard. 

  
“Oh, you’re getting off on this,” Lori breathed. “You’re a slut.”

  
Hadrian pushed into Lori. 

  
“Be nice to your sister,” Hadrian warned her. “Both of you….Lexi, sit on the ledge.”

  
Lexi sat on the ledge and wondered what was the next play. She felt it, hands snapping behind her hand. Invisible handcuffs held her into place. 

  
Then, Lori’s experienced mouth lowered between Lexi’s spread thighs. One Luthor nibbled on the other’s pussy lips. Her talented tongue bringing Lexi to the edge which she almost brought herself to. 

  
“Good, you can get along, and very nicely.”

  
Hadrian pumped his thick piece of meat inside of Lori and felt her cum. The warmth only prompted Hadrian to hang on and keep smashing his lovely daughter. The thrusts only got faster at the visual image of Lori sucking Lexi’s cunt and making her explode with wet juices. 

  
Lexi bit down on her lip in an attempt not to show Lori turned her on. Unfortunately, Lori’s fierce determination and experience won out over Lexi’s stubbornness. Not to mention the slight vibration of Lori’s tongue, brought her hips up and caused her to buck up. 

  
Triumph flashed over Lori’s eyes. Lexi quivered underneath her sister. 

  
“Oh, you think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Lexi managed. 

  
Lori answered this question by speeding up her munching. This made Lexi just clamp onto the top of her sister’s scalp, not caring if she ripped out Lori’s lovely auburn hair. She thrust up and down into Lori’s waiting mouth and came over her face. 

  
And speaking of coming, Lori clamped down hard. The familiar feel of her father’s cock touched every inch of her insides. He worked her to an orgasm and Lori’s determination to work Hadrian to one of his own hit. No matter what though, Hadrian controlled the dance and that’s how Lori liked it. 

  
A hard push and her pussy tightened around him. She wanted to make her father cum buckets inside of her. Then, she’d make Lexi eat it out, and show her just how much better Hadrian’s cum tasted in her. Lori thought about it and tightened her walls around him.

  
“Oh, damn it, baby, I’m getting so close,” Hadrian said. “But, first, I want to feel you cum for me. Do you think you can do that, honey?”

  
Hadrian brushed a finger over her back and this shot Lori’s nerves over the edge. She tightened around Hadrian and released a gush of juices down onto him. The Luthor heiress slickened the path to her womb, where her father would plant his thick seed inside of her. 

  
“She would want to get knocked up by your big strong Daddy cock, wouldn’t she?” Lexi asked. “Oh, you’re such a good Daddy, breeding that slut.”

  
Lori didn’t mumbled something into Lexi’s super sweet peach.

  
“Mother told you not to talk with your mouth full,” Lexi said with a wicked smile. “Especially when you’re eating.”

  
A rake of her fingernails would show Lexi whose boss. Still, Lori found herself busy. Her sister’s pussy and her father’s cock kept Lori Lena Luthor-Peverell more than than distracted. Hadrian worked her to a blissful climax, his balls slapping down on her harder and harder. 

  
“Oh, I hope you’re ready for this Lori,” Hadrian said. “Because, you’re going to be swollen with my cum.”

  
Lori clenched tightly, in anticipation for the discharge. Those balls slapped her thighs and left marks on the pale skin. She wanted her father to bruise her, it would show the world who those thighs belonged to you and how no one else being in between those legs can make her feel good. 

  
One final grunt and Hadrian rocketed off. He coated the inside of Lori’s walls with his seed. A constant discharge occured over the next several minutes. The more he came, the tighter the grip got. Hadrian dug his nails into Lori and rammed her deeper. Gushing over was the end. 

  
Lexi came again as well thanks to Lori digging into her. Their bodies coated with sweat and Lexi almost slid off of the edge before Hadrian pulled her back up. 

  
Hadrian wrapped up his climax and coated the inside of Lori’s pussy with her juices.

  
“You came harder in me,” Lori panted. “Didn’t you, Daddy?”

  
Lori wrapped her arms around Hadrian. Lexi rose up and nudged her sister out of the way.

  
“Oh, that worn out old thing didn’t feel better than mine,” Lexi commented.

  
“I want the two of you to kiss and make up.”

  
Lexi and Lori obeyed their father’s words and they moved. Their latest kiss was more passionate and aggressive than the one before them. The roving hand of their father encouraged them to behave when each hand rested on their ass.

  
Both mentally weighed the option of misbehaving so Hadrian can punish them. Lori in particular did not want to risk a drought. She overheard her mother talking to her Aunt Kara about how one of Hadrian’s concubines misbehaved and Hadrian prevented her from finishing for three months. 

  
Lori didn’t think she would survive. 

  
“Now, let me see if the two of you can work together,” Hadrian said. “Or, I can let your mother sort the two of you out and yes, Lori, you’re not too old.”

  
Lori pouted and nodded in understanding. Lexi realized that they would have to work together.

  
They dropped before Hadrian and began to pleasure his manhood. Lexi took her father’s cock and Lori took his balls and sucked on it. The two worked him for a couple of minutes before they kissed up his length. They met in the middle with a passionate kiss over their father’s cock head. 

  
“See how much more you can accomplish when you get along,” Hadrian said. 

  
Both of his daughters licked Hadrian, acting like his cock was ice cream and they were trying to extract all of the cream from his center. 

  
Three day weekends were the best for family bonding. It was a shame Lena and Kara would not be back from their retreat until Monday. 

  
Maybe another time. Hadrian placed his hands on his daughter’s heads to encourage Lexi and Lori to continue their feverish worship of his lower half. 

  
Of course, they might not get as long as well for when it comes time for Hadrian to stick his cock into one of them again and one felt left out. 

  
“And let’s see what more fun we can get up to.”

  
Both daughters looked up at their father with loving eyes. Now they started to get along, knowing that they would get nothing out of him unless they behaved. 

  
Perhaps, Hadrian indulged them too much. But it was never too late to correct a mistake.   
End.


End file.
